A Song for the Departed
}} Elan composes a lay for the departed Roy. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Argent ◀ ▶ * Weepy Hobgoblin Cleric ▶ * Many Hobgoblins * Two Azure City Soldiers * Three Ghouls Transcript Elan: Oh, man, Roy! Why? I know I called you a mean-meanyhead sometimes, but I never wanted your meany-meanhead to hit the groundy-ground! Haley: Elan, we need to win this battle if Durkon is going to have any chance of raising Roy from the dead. Durkon: Aye, I dinnae prepare tha spell today, seein' as how it's hard ta cast in tha middle o' battle anyway, an' tha dead don't get much deader if ye wait a day. Haley: That means we have to drive the hobgoblins off before then. You need to keep fighting! Elan: How am I supposed to come up with puns now? I'm totally bummed out and stuff! Haley: Then sing, Elan! Sing a bard song for Roy. Elan: ... Elan: OK. Elan begins singing. Elan (singing): ♪O buddy Roy, the lich, the lich came calling From round to round and in the air this day, And though we have all found ourselves a' falling. 'Tis you, 'tis you went splat and we're OK.*♪♪ Caption: *Sung to the tune of "O Danny Boy". Hinjo by the parapet and the hobgoblins he battles turn to hear. Elan (singing, from panel 5): ♪♪But come ye back when Raise Dead has been cast After cash for diamond dust we pool, 'Cause we'll be here tomorrow after breakfast, O buddy Roy, O buddy Roy, you're pretty cool.♪ Belkar from outside the wall and a hobgoblin cleric mid-casting stop to listen. Elan (from panel 9): ♪But if tomorrow, it turns out we got smacked down If we're dead, our hit points worn away, Then sorry dude, you won't be coming back now; One death sucks, but six spells T-P-K.♪ Vaarsuvius turns to listen while also casting a lightning bolt which kills three ghouls and two hobgoblins. Elan (singing): ♪I won't see you in the afterlife in that case Because you're lawful and Chaotic Good am I And I don't think they'll let me hang at your place. O buddy Roy, O buddy Roy, why did you die?♪ Elan wipes away a tear. Belkar: That was beautiful. Hobgoblin Cleric: *sniff* Hobgoblin Cleric: I think... I think there's something my eye. The cleric goes to wipe a tear. Belkar stabs him in the eye without looking, "SPLORTCH!" Hobgoblin Cleric: AAAH! The cleric falls dead. Belkar: Got it out for you. D&D Context * Raise Dead is a 5th level spell and the lowest level spell which can restore life to a dead character. The spell takes a minute to cast, which is 10 rounds of combat, making it difficult to cast in battle. The material component is 5,000 gp worth of diamond dust. * TPK stands for Total Party Kill; the situation where all player characters in the party are killed at the same time, making resurrection impossible. Trivia * Danny Boy is a ballad written by Frederic Weatherly in 1913 set to the traditional folk Londonderry Air. The origin of the melody is somewhat uncertain, but it was included in an 1855 collection and was considered to be very old at that time. The song is an unofficial anthem of Americans of Irish descent. * This is the first appearance of the Weepy Hobgoblin Cleric. External Links * 445}} View the comic * 42385}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:The Battle of Azure City